Sith School
by Dark Lady Kitty Revel
Summary: Darth Nox's troublesome daughter, Avrria Revel-Kallig, goes to Sith School. And the one whose meant to keep her out of trouble? Tali Quinn, Emperor's Wrath and Trouble with a capital T. Rated T for safety and 'cause of swearing Sith. Tali belongs to SwizzleCake. Kitty and Avie are mine.
1. Looks Like Trouble, Sith Trouble

Darth Nox sat in her armchair, glaring at the wall of her house. She was thinking, and she didn't like her current thoughts one little bit. Said thoughts dwelt on her 13-year-old daughter, Avrria Revel.

Despite her best attempts to train her, the Dark Lady's heir had remained stubbornly un-Sith-like. The Dark Councillor let out a low growl. This had to change, she decided. To this end, she was about to do something few Sith in her position would risk. Rather than train her daughter herself, she would send her to the Sith Academy on Korriban.

Taking out her holocom, Darth Nox, commonly known as Kitty Revel, contacted someone she would have described, while smiling evilly, as an old friend, in so much as Sith _had_ friends. Indeed, they got along like a house on fire. Things always burned around them and often people died. Tali. Also known as the Empire's Wrath, recently appointed to the Dark Council with Kitty. She and Kitty were distantly related. The Dark Lady smiled, she was proud of Tali, who'd grown from a shy 7-year-old she'd met years ago, to a Sith almost more crazed and formidable than her.

"Hey Tal!" She called out as the image of Tali Quinn, standing beside her husband Malavai Quinn, shimmered into view.

Tali smiled in a way that worried most. "'Sup Kit?" She drawled.

Kitty merely returned the grin. "I need you." She explained.

"Who doesn't?" Tali replied sarcastically.

Lady Nox rolled her eyes. "Enough of the sarcastic stuff Tal. It's about Avie."

The younger Sith cut it out. Everyone knew what Kitty was like about her daughter. "What about her?" She enquired.

"She's coming to Korriban." Was the reply.

Tali's big brown eyes got a whole lot bigger. "Are you mad?! Actually, yes you are, but still, madder than I thought. She's your heir, people will be trying to kill her and get their hands on her legacy left, right and center!"

"I know...and I don't trust those overseers to look after her," Kitty muttered darkly, reflecting on her bitter relationship with Korriban's instructors. "So you will." She added meaningfully.

Tali looked at her. To most people, being entrusted with Kitty's child was really, really scary, but to Tali, it was a fun challenge. The young Dark Lady smirked in a particularly cocky yet intimidating way. "Okay then, see ya Kit." She answered casually, closing the holo-channel before Kitty could respond.

Dropping back into her chair, Kitty sighed. Something told her this was going to be...interesting. In a very... _Tali-ish_ way.


	2. Tours And Threats

Three figures stood on the sand a few feet away from a small landing platform, tensely and uneasily watching an impressive black ship preparing to land. Well, on closer inspection, it was evident that two of the figures were standing tensely and wearing uneasy expressions, the other was standing in an authoritative and somewhat cocky pose between them, and wearing a psychotic grin.

She was the first to step towards the landing platform as the ship came down and lowered a ramp. The one on her left, a man in Military uniform who was clearly used to dealing with whatever might be on that ship, followed, and so, albeit reluctantly and with a scowl on his face, did the second man. As they approached the ramp, footsteps, confusion, and cursing could be heard from inside the ship. The man on the right looked as though he was about to roll his eyes when a tall woman in the intimidating robes of a powerful and dangerous Sith appeared in the ship's doorway.

The two glared at each other for some time before the woman standing at the bottom of the ramp, a similarly dressed Sith, broke the stony silence with a cheery, "Hey, Kitty! Nice parking, who did it, your pirate _friend_?".

Dark Lady Kitty Revel stopped glaring and turned her head in the direction of her friend and relative, Tali Quinn. "Indeed, Mrs 'I left my tact and atmosphere reading skills at home' Emperor's Wrath," Kitty answered in the teasing and almost light-hearted tone she reserved for Tali and her other relatives. Then she glanced either side of the other Sith Lady. "And greetings, Captain Quinn...and Overseer Harkun." She continued, an icy tone slipping into her voice towards the end of the sentence, as her attention turned from Tali's Captain and husband to her own old enemy.

At that moment, the group were distracted as a young girl in a black tracksuit swaggered out into the doorway beside Kitty. She surveyed the group at the bottom of the ramp for a while, looking bored.

"Hey, Auntie Tal...Uncle Mali." Avrria Revel finally spoke, refering affectionately to her extended family, although using a nickname for the Captain that she knew would annoy him. "So, what's all this Sith stuff about?" She enquired casually.

Kitty intervened. "Tal, show Avie round for me, please. You go with them, Captain. The Overseer and I need to have a Sith-to-Sith 'chat'." She answered. "And then I'll be leaving. So, Av, you do as Aunt Tali tells you, and I'll see you... _soon_." She continued, embracing her daughter before letting her run down the ramp to the grinning Tali and the resigned-to-his-fate, long-suffering Captain.

Tali threw an arm enthusiastically over Avie's shoulders. "Come on, be a bad girl for Aunt Tal, and I'll show you some good old fashioned Sith fun." She remarked as Malavai followed, rolling his eyes.

Kitty stepped forward, striding off her ship and walking up close to the Overseer, looking down at him. "Now, my old... _friend_..." She began with a hiss. "You will, no doubt, be aware of how...valuable a Darth's only heir is. You will also have noticed that I hate you, and have had many opportunities to kill you in the past. I have kept you alive only so you can serve my purposes, and if you fail me in this...I will kill you and feed you to my Dashade. That is if Tali doesn't get in first. You know what she can be like." Kitty warned, glaring meaningfully at him. The Overseer nodded, trying not to look terrified. And failing.

Confident that her duty was done and her legacy safe, Darth Nox foolishly trusted Tali to be responsible and walked back onto her ship.

Meanwhile, inside Korriban's infamous Sith Academy, an equally infamous Sith was giving something the Academy rarely had: A tour. Well, of sorts. Dark Lady Tali Quinn was hardly a tour guide, but then 13-year-old Avrria Revel was not your average tourist. Or a tourist at all, considering the fact she was a Sith heiress.

Tali, her mother's friend and distant relative, was showing her around. More accurately, she was showing off the best places to mess about, in quite dangerous ways. Tali's long-suffering Captain, Malavai Quinn, followed silently. He'd married Tali, so he was used to Force Powers and Sith antics. Still, his wife being responsible for anyone, let alone another Sith, was a scary thought.

Tali was grinning now as she looked at Avie. "And of course, standing at the top of the stairs and using Force Lightning on the heads of passers-by is always fun."

Avie looked at her 'Aunt'. "Sounds lethal...I could get to like this Sith thing." She replied with a small smirk.

"But of course you will." The Emperor's Wrath grinned. "About time I have some Sithy fun around here again! You have no idea how boring all the paperwork that comes with killing off high up morons and becoming a Dark Council Member is. I would have thought five years would have covered it. But oh no, Baras was too much of an important pain in the arse for _that_." She rolled her eyes.

Avie's lesson's didn't technically start until tomorrow, which meant the rest of that day was dedicated to Tali's interesting idea's of Sith ' _games'._ These seemed to involve violence, Force Powers, and puns. Even Malavai could stand it no longer and retired to his quarters, sincerely worried about Kitty's state of mind when she'd decided giving Tali someone else to cause trouble with in addition to Vette and Jaesa to cause trouble with was a good idea.


	3. Sith Mornings, Makeovers, And Headaches

Avrria awoke to find that Tali's curious crew, who had got wind of her arrival, had gathered around the end of her bed. Most of them had met her parents but never spoken to Avie before, merely seeing her as a small Sith, some time ago.

They made a strange group, and they certainly weren't what most people want to wake up to. The first one to speak was a blue-skinned Twi'lek with a cheeky smile. "Mornin', sleepy-Sith. No need to look so shocked, anyone would think from your face that we were funny looking." Vette commented cheerfully. "Anyway, Tali told us which room you were in. Not very brightly decorated, these Sith Acolyte dormitories, are they?" She continued to babble as Avie stared at the group.

The human woman that was standing beside her sighed. "Vette, hush. Don't mind her, she's just crazy. Anyway, we're Tali's friends. That's Vette, she's my best friend but shutting her up is hard. I'm Jaesa, Tali's apprentice, and naturally the best. That's Pierce, he's an idiot. And that's Broonmark, he's, well, he's a _Talz_ , there's not much else to say." Jaesa took over and introduced everyone, earning some indignant looks.

She was about to continue, prompting the young Sith in the bed to speak, when Tali's voice came from the doorway, "Damn it, you lot! I _told_ you to wait until later to come and meet Av! I should never have told you where she was." The Dark Lady sighed deeply, giving them a glare.

"I didn't know I was that important..." Avie noted, quite smugly.

"Of course you are, you're Sith." Tali told her firmly as she barged her way to the front of the group.

"A Sith heir at that." Vette pointed out. "So you have lots and lots of mon-" Here Jaesa stopped her by placing her hand over her friend's mouth as Tali glared at them again.

"A Sith heir who needs to get her lazy bum out of bed for a fun day's Sithing!" The red-headed Sith added in an upbeat tone, a psychotic grin on her face as normal as her glare vanished.

Half an hour, several swear words and a lot of bacon later, getting up, dressed and having breakfast were all over, and only left the day's 'Sithing' to do. And Tali was the one starting it, as she grinned across the empty breakfast table at Avrria.

"So, Sith time! And of course, you need to make a big impression on your first day." At that comment, she looked at Jaesa and Vette, who traded glances and joined in with the grinning.

Avie was beginning to feel a little unnerved. "Uh...what exactly are you planning?" She asked.

"A Sith makeover!" The three troublesome women answered in unison.

Avrria groaned. "Tell me you're joking..." She complained, having never enjoyed make-up and other 'girly' things.

"I wish I could, but I was taught not to lie to a Sith." Malavai, who had appeared to save them when he heard the sounds of Tali planning on burning breakfast, said sympathetically from where he was sticking back together a plate that had had a close encounter with Tali.

Avie sighed. "Do I even have a _choice_?"

"Nope!" Sang out Tali as Jaesa and Vette grabbed her.

After the screams had all but died away, it had to be agreed that Avie did look more like a powerful Sith heiress. Both Jaesa and Vette were used to 'helping' Sith with make-up, and Tali had been mostly bossing them about. Even Avrria grudgingly admitted that they had done a good job. Her olive lips, normally matching skin tone, were a dark red, thanks to the lipstick Jaesa had produced for her.

Vette, meanwhile, had found some purple eyeshadow and highlighted the young Sith's emerald eyes. For once, Avie's hair hadn't just been brushed, had a headband forced on top of it and been left. Instead, it had been pulled, warranting more screams, into a sleek dark ponytail. Then Tali had decided that Avrria's clothes were far too common for a Sith she was anything to do with. Now the Acolyte was wearing a black crop top with maroon sleeves and long maroon gloves, with black and red leggings. She looked quite a lot older than she was.

Finally, once Tali was certain she approved, She handed the younger Sith a Vibroblade and advised her, 'Anyone gives you trouble, stick it through them.' Before sending her off to her lessons.

The Overseer's face when she turned up late and he desperately wanted to say something but just _couldn't_ made it _well_ worth it.

Later on, Avrria Revel sauntered out of the classroom causally. Her first two Sith lessons were over and had been easy-peasy-Force-Choking-Squeezy, to use one of Tali's expressions. With her mother being the head of a hub of Sith knowledge, a test on basic Sith Lore was hardly difficult.

She hadn't even needed the Viroblade Tali gave her, or the uncomfortable makeover and new clothes, but they'd made her stand out, and Avrria loved _nothing_ more than an opportunity to show off. Plus, they'd made that Overseer, who had already shown her her mother's reason for disliking him, annoyed, for a reason she couldn't see.

Just as she was thinking of said replusive man, his annoying voice cut through her thought's. "Acolytes aren't allowed on the second floor. And just because your mother is a Dark Council member, you're not getting special treatment. Now get out of here." He rebuked her, looking irritatingly smug and glad of a reason to tell Kitty's heir off.

Avie, who had been heading back to Tali's quarters for lunch, hoping there was bacon again and hadn't seen him coming until she nearly walked into him, glowered. Then a smirk slowly spread across her face as over his shoulder, she saw her 'aunt' approaching. He looked outraged at the effect of his words, which was the exact opposite of what he'd intended, but Tali stopped him from saying anything else as she reached them. "What's going on here then, Av?" The redheaded Sith Lady asked casually.

"She's not allowed up here!" The Overseer pointed out indignantly.

Tali turned and stared at him with disdain. "I don't remember asking _you_." She retorted.

Harkun pushed his luck, daring to raise his voice in his answer, "Look, Wrath or whatever you're called, I don't care if you're with that beastly Nox, or the Emperor himself, the point remains that that Acolyte shouldn't be here and if you were a true Sith, you'd get it out of here!" As he stood and loudly insulted her, her friend and her friend's daughter, Tali glared at him coldly.

When he finished speaking, she responded by lifting a hand, Force-Choking him. "I think _you_ are the one who needs to leave." She commented, lifting him via her tight Force-Grip on his neck and spinning him upside down before losing interest, and letting him plummet to the ground floor once again, where he hit his head, ending up unconscious. Avrria walked to the edge on the second floor and looked down. She gave a small laugh. Tali grinned at her, slightly psychotically. "Lunch?" She offered sweetly.

"I was just coming for that." Avie smiled, looking up from the crumpled moron on the floor below them.

That afternoon, Avrria breezed calmly into her class, still chewing on some bacon Malavai had made for her.

The other Acolytes stared jealously, whereas the Overseer glared. Looking up from her food, the young Sith smiled innocently and gestured at his bandaged head. "Had an accident?" She grinned. He only growled in response and began the lesson. From the rafters up above came a quiet cackling.


	4. A First Kill is Big Deal, To Psycho Sith

The next day was the Overseer's day off and many people were happy to hear it. He was, as he needed time to recover from spending too much time around Tali (he was beginning to realise that he hated not only Kitty but her whole family. And the feeling seemed to be mutual).

The Acolytes were, as they got time to themselves. This was spent in numerous different ways, but for Avrria Revel, it was spent exploring her new surroundings. Though she'd heard of many, many planets from her well-travelled if uncultured bunch of relatives and their companions, her over-protective mother had never allowed her off Nar Shaddaa.

Now, a whole planet stretched before her. As soon as she could, she left the Academy, with its boring lessons and it's stifling regulations and headed to an area where she could see no watchful Sith Lords to boss her about.

Then she looked around her. There were sand dunes, and there were...strange little sluggish creatures with nasty claws. Lots of them, moving rapidly towards her. Avie muttered a curse and hurriedly drew the Vibroblade Tali had given her. It was old, rusted and she had no idea how to use it, but there was no time to worry about that.

Meanwhile, Tali, who was passing the time at the Academy by pinning up pictures of her enemies on the walls of her quarters and practicing her Force Lightning aiming, sensed the familiar feeling of Avrria causing trouble that she'd come to recognise ever since Kitty had had a child. She sighed and picked up her lightsaber.

If she _had_ to go and stop her looney relative's equally crazy daughter causing too much trouble, she was at least killing _something_ for her efforts, even if it _was_ just a K'lor'slug. Striding out of the Academy and following her senses to the troublesome presence of Avrria, she easily spotted the young Sith.

For a start, she was almost the only thing in the area, other than sand and K'lor'slugs, both living and dead. Secondly, she was intently focused in inexpertly but viciously swinging a nearly broken blade straight into them, clearing not used to fighting but determined to kill them. Tali activated her lightsaber and slaughtered the only remainder simply.

Then she treated Avie to her best Sith grin. For once, Tali Quinn was proud of someone who _wasn't_ herself, well aware that this was Avrria's first killing spree, despite the fact that the psychotic Sith Lady considered 13 old for a first murder session.


	5. Tali, A Prank And A Day Off

Avrria rolled herself out of bed and paused, considering her options. She could head to the canteen, where she was meant to be, with all the other annoying Acolytes. Or she could go and get bacon with Tali and her crew again. As soon as she thought the word 'bacon' her stomach made its decision.

For the third morning in a row, she sauntered into Tali's quarters to be greeted by the smell of bacon and the rowdy sounds of a Sith and her overly cheerful companions (namely Vette and Jaesa). Looking up, the Dark Lady grinned and flipped a sausage through the air for her young relative. Returning her grin, Avie caught it and stuffed it into her mouth. "So..." Tali began as she finished destructing a plate and devouring some bacon at the same time. "What Sith Business shall we get up to today?"

"I have lessons with Mr. Headache." Avrria sighed in reply.

"Boring!" Tali declared. "Stuff him...actually that's not a bad idea. But that will have to wait. I have a better way to liven it up _and_ get you the day off." An evil smile spread across her face.

Malavai exchanged worried glances with Vette, who was suddenly feeling a lot less hyperactive. Jaesa was torn between practicing her Sith cackle and taking evasive action. Pierce entered the room and backed straight out again. Avie began to regret what she'd said. Overall, everyone except Tali felt very nervous about what was to come.

Not half as much as Overseer Harkun did when Tali appeared in his classroom. He _remembered_ their last meeting. In fact, he was still trying to forget it. But the Emperor's Wrath greeted him with an innocent smile. "Ah, Harkun...how's your head?" She asked sweetly, watching him nearly explode with rage. "Nevermind, I don't care...anyway, I don't suppose you've seen Avrria Revel?" She continued, maintaining her innocent face.

Harkun was about to get very cross, but paused at her last sentence, trying not to look scared. " _What?!_ You mean you've lost that insuf- I mean Darth Nox's heir? You do realise I'm going to get blamed for this, don't you?!" He snapped.

Tali's smile grew, losing it's 'innocence'. "Of course. So you might like to find her before I call Kitty." She told him before whirling out.

He finally managed to 'find' Avrria, but only late that afternoon, after being driven half mad by Jaesa wandering around the Academy disguised as Avie. Even then, it was because the Acolyte had decided to bug him even more by waiting until he was leaving the classroom to come strolling out in front of him, casually flashing him a grin, as though nothing had happened.


	6. Sandwiches And Sith Conversations

Avrria's fourth day at the Sith Academy passed surprisingly uneventfully, but the fifth day didn't. This was because Tali had decided that since it was Friday, the last day of Avie's first week, she should call Kitty and let her know how her daughter was getting on. Well, the 'edited highlights' anyway, since Kitty might be expecting Tali to take things a _little_ more seriously. Though if she was, she clearly didn't know Tali very well. But whatever Kitty was expecting, it _wasn't_ to have her lunch interrupted by a buzzing holoterminal. So Tali was met by the sight of a peeved Sith holding a sandwich.

She smirked at Kitty. "Oops...bad time?"

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "What have you done now, Tal?" She asked. "Must be urgent for you not to be stuffing your face."

Tali looked mildly hurt by that jibe but continued anyway. "It's about Av." She explained.

Dropping her sandwich and managing to muster _some_ interest, Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Weeell...She's alright. And hey! She killed something the other day!" Tali grinned, glad to have some 'good' news for Kitty.

"Really?!" Kitty looked proud, forgetting to be cross about Tali's interruption. "What?"

"K'lor'slugs." The holographic image of the younger Dark Lady proclaimed.

"Ah _...those_ little bastards." Kitty grinned. "Good! Oh, and speaking of bastards, has Harkun been any trouble?" She enquired sweetly.

Laughing, Tali answered, "I think he's _had_ more trouble than he's _been_."

" _That_ " Darth Nox smiled "Is just how I like it."


	7. Uninvited Guests, Fights And Sith Ideas

Tali Quinn was pondering what to do with her young Sith relative, Avrria. Avrria's overprotective mother had left Tali in charge of her heir, and whilst Tali had enjoyed mischief-making and Overseer-scaring with Avie, she realised that she couldn't keep encouraging Avrria to skip her lessons, or Kitty would no doubt notice her daughter's lack of training and come to Korriban herself. If that happened, havoc would ensue.

So, the Sith Lady had decided, she'd just have to go along to Avrria's lessons and make mischief there this week. Think of the devil, she added to herself as a certain young Sith swaggered in.

"Aw, no bacon this morning?" Avie muttered disappointedly.

"Vette is making food appear." Tali explained as some clatters from the kitchen came to back up her story.

Avie grinned. "Oh good! So what's the plan for today, Tal?" She asked as she dropped casually into a chair at Tali's table and waited for some food.

"Well, you have lessons, don't you?" Tali answered as she sat down too.

Avrria scowled. "Wish I didn't."

"You will actually need to go to _some_ of them. Don't worry, I'll be there to liven things up." Her 'Aunt' told her, grinning in a slightly unnerving manner. At that moment, a blue Twi'lek with a lot of bacon and a Jedi-turned-Sith with some sausages appeared in the doorway. When they noticed that the Sith at the table were now both grinning, the food was hurriedly deposited and the two retreated to the kitchen, although not without swiping some bacon.

After their usual breakfast was sorted, Avrria set off to her classroom, with Tali walking along behind her, a large and quite frightening grin on the elder Sith's face. They soon arrived and Avrria sauntered in casually.

"Oh, Trouble finally decides to grace us with her presence..." The Overseer muttered, glaring at her.

Avie gave a small shrug. "Talking about me, or her?" She gestured to the Emperor's Wrath, who was slouched idly against the doorway, with several very uncomfortable and slightly awestruck acolytes staring at her.

Harkun groaned.

Tali gave him a look. "I'm _pleased_ to see you too, thank you _very_ much." She commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm and scorn.

Well, this was going to be an interesting lesson for once, Avie noted cheerfully to herself, as she seated herself on a nearby bench and hummed softly, just loud enough to irritate the Overseer.

Throughout the short-lived lesson, Tali stood and smirked in a slightly threatening and incredibly distracting manner in the direction of Overseer Harkun, who was, like many people often did, trying and failing to ignore her.

He was also attempting to teach a lesson, but Tali's presence was, as usual, making things difficult. The Dark Lady had caused no end of trouble for him recently, and he definitely wasn't going to trust her to stand there harmlessly. If that damn trouble-causer was determined to stick around where the training was going on, he wasn't going to be there.

"Right..." He began slowly, with nervous glances at Tali. "Why don't you all go and...I don't know...bother the combat instructors or something?"

Avrria Revel, Tali's younger Sith relative and the reason why said Dark Lady was slouching against the wall smirking, grinned. "Great, time to stab something. Or someone." She decided, pulling out her Vibroblade.

The blade fell off, causing Harkun to snigger. Avie glared at him indignantly. Another Acolyte, who was standing in the doorway, laughed louder. That was, until Tali, leaning casually on the doorpost right beside him, reached out and grabbed him by the throat.

The panicked Overseer attempted to intervene before Tali squeezed the life out of one of his students. "Put him down, for Force's sake, you can't just strangle Acolytes!" He indignantly informed her.

Lady Quinn had never been fond of being told what to do. She turned to him, still holding the Acolyte off the ground by his throat. "I do what I like. Unless you want to _discuss_ it." the Emperor's Wrath replied, in a tone that was worryingly polite and calm.

"I see your point..." Harkun answered nervously. "But he didn't actually _do_ anything."

"I decided I don't like him today. If you keep talking, I might take a disliking to you too." The Dark Council Member retorted, explaining her 'reasoning'. Then she glanced at his bandaged head and gave another smirk. "Again." She added.

It was Avrria's turn snigger as she watched the two elder Sith glare at each other for a while. Then Tali dropped the Acolyte and casually sauntered out, gesturing for Avie to follow her.

As Harkun turned away, out of the corner of his eye, he crossly observed that that wasn't the _only_ gesture Tali made.

Lady Quinn was as bothered as usual about Harkun's opinion. Not one little bit. She was thinking. After seeing just _how_ old and fragile her ancient Vibroblade was, the Dark Lady had made up her mind to acquire a better weapon for her younger Sith relative.

There was one place she could remember on Korriban that would be bound to have weapons. Granted, the weapons in the armoury of Ajunta Pall's tomb were _also_ old, but they had been properly preserved and not stuffed a cupboard as soon as Tali 'found' a more useful weapon.

Time to take Avie grave robbing then, the Sith decided.


	8. How To Get A Weapon 101: Stealing

As Avrria Revel-Kallig followed her Sith Lady relative Tali Quinn towards the exit of the Sith Academy, it occurred to her that they were not heading to see the Academy's combat instructors as her much-despised Overseer had told her to and that Tali must have another plan.

Tali did, indeed, have another plan. A very dangerous plan involving the looting of an ancient Sith's armoury. That was a completely normal for a Sith, though, so the Dark Lady wasn't overly concerned.

Avrria wasn't either, mostly because she had no idea what was going through Tali's mind, and was too busy wondering. Fortunately, she didn't have to wonder for long. As the two Sith headed down the ramp outside the Academy, her 'Aunt' grinned across at her. "So I take it you noticed the change of plan?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad of it. My classmates are almost as dumb as the teacher. But what's the _new_ plan?" The acolyte answered, eager to find out what was going through Tali's mind.

"Don't worry about them, you can always kill them later. Once we've got you a good weapon!" The Dark Councillor responded, a little too cheerfully for someone who seemed to be planning a massacre.

But Avrria was used to unhinged Sith and keen to get her hands on a _proper_ weapon, so she brushed off Tali's energetic insanity and smiled. "About time! But from where?"

"You leave that to me, I know the perfect place!" Came the cheery response as Tali ran on ahead, causing Avie to have to burst into a sprint just to keep up.

The young girl wasn't sure what she should expect from Tali's 'perfect' place, but she wasn't expecting it to be a tomb. She wrinkled her nose. "Tal, it's a grave, they don't tend to be packed with Lightsabers."

Lady Quinn laughed. "Didn't your mother teach you anything? It's a _Sith_ grave, Av, and they _are_ packed with weapons. And relics. Perfect for gaining enough power to destroy your undesirable classmates and dominate the galaxy!" She told her with the menacing grin of a power-crazed Sith.

"Great place to start, anyway, I'm sure..." Avrria muttered doubtfully, a little concerned about Tali's mental health. "Well, I _would_ like to be able to stab people a little more easily." She admitted.

Tali Quinn's smile broadened worryingly. "Then what are we waiting for? Follow me!" She ran off along the black-ish grey bridge and through the orange stone doorway of the tomb.

Avrria followed, partly curious and partly concerned as to whether robbing ancient Sith tombs was a good idea.

They were almost instantly stopped by Kl'or'slugs trying to claw them. Tali decided to choke the life out of two of them, while Avie bashed one with her broken blade, before picking it up and throwing it against the wall. Indignantly, another scurried into her, swiping at her eyes. The Sith uttered an unpleasant word in Huttese, and, recalling an ability she had learnt from her mother, shocked the wretched creature to death.

Once the hallway was clear, they pressed onwards, only to run into some looters. Tali muttered about Sith being the only ones allowed to loot this tomb and produced her Lightsaber. Unfortunately for the looters, Tali was well practiced at chopping people up, and Avrria was beginning to get the hang of her Force lightning by now.

After that, it was fairly straightforward and it didn't take them long to find their way to the ancient armoury. "Right, this old place...Think I still remember where all the traps are." Tali muttered to herself, earning a worried glance from Avrria.

"Don't worry about it! I'm a Dark Lady, we don't make mistakes. Go take a look around, pick what you want and let's get looting!" The Sith tried to reassure her.

Avrria started to glance around. There were numerous racks of bladed weapons and a couple of blaster rifles resting in the arms of what appeared to be statues.

They appeared to be statues right up until the point that Tali stuck her Lightsaber through the center of them. "Can't stand assassin droids. Carry on." The Sith commented casually.

Avie reached into a weapons rack and picked up a Sith Warblade. "It's red, it lights up and I can stab things with it. It's good, let's go." She grinned.


	9. The Battle Of The Zombie K'lor'slugs

Tali Quinn's particular hatred of K'lor'slugs led her and her young Sith friend on a small detour as they made their way back to the Sith Academy, and by the time they finally returned, Avrria's new weapon had been well and truly drenched in blood. The two Sith had cleared several corridors within the tomb, and some vast areas of sand.

The elder Sith had demonstrated multiple saber moves and how to choke the life out of something that doesn't even have a neck. Avrria, for her part, had practiced the Sith lightning her mother favoured.

Now that the area was, for now, empty of things Tali wanted to murder and it was roughly lunchtime, the Emperor's Wrath scurried back to her quarters with her mischievous relative right behind her.

"Lunchtime!" The Dark Lady cheered as she threw open her door. "What shall we have today?...I fancy grilled Alderaanian!" She grinned. Avie wasn't quite sure if Tali meant grilled Alderaanian food or grilled Alderaanian people, but whatever Vette prepared tasted fine, so she didn't bother asking.

During lunch, Tali contemplated whether or not she should take Avrria back to class, or on another killing spree. For a Sith Lady with a grudge against K'lor'slugs, no wish to see Harkun, and a love of choking things, it wasn't a difficult decision, and after their meal, she led an expedition back to an area of sand that was only inhabited by K'lor'slugs. The two Sith spent the rest of their day cheerfully clearing thousands of the creatures, while loudly discussing killing methods.

At the end of the day, after Tali had decided that, because her stomach was full and there wasn't anyone she currently wanted to kill, it must be bedtime, Avrria headed to her quarters, positioned her Warblade beside her bed, and settled down to sleep, reflecting quietly on a successful day of slaughter. She was starting to enjoy this Sith business.

Tali also settled into her bed, smugly decided that she had got more 'training' of Avie done today than anyone had during the first week of the Academy, then drifted off into dreams of causing chaos.

Neither Sith moved until the morning, but Tali was first to wake up. She brushed the sleep out of her eyes and met the new day with a grin. If the day had been sentient, it would have backed away, but instead, she just startled a sleepy Malavai. The Sith laughed at his reaction, playfully patted his head, and bounced out of bed.

"Oh dear...She's in a good mood..." The Imperial muttered at the back of his disappearing wife.

The Sith arrived in the kitchen and grinned at Vette, who came to the same realisation as Malavai and backed off, moving to stand the other side of Jaesa, who looked uncomfortable. "Okay...What are you planning this time?" She muttered.

Before Tali could answer, a small Sith wandered in, pinched a slice of toast right out of Vette's hands, and turned her questioning gaze on the older Sith. "What's going on here then?" Avrria asked curiously.

The Sith grinned and revised her previous answer to deal with both questions. "I have an idea." She told Avie. "And I'll have you know it's a good one!" She added, glaring pointedly at Jaesa.

"Oh yeah?" The other two Sith answered in unison, though, after putting up with Tali for years, Jaesa's tone was a little warier.

"Y'know those K'lor'slugs we... _played_ with yesterday?" Tali asked with a smirk. "Well...There's this little thing called Force control, and with certain nasty, weak little critters, it works on the dead." She explained.

Jaesa's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting K'lor'slug zombies in the Sith Academy?"

Vette backed off further. "That is a crazy idea, think I'll go and get a job or something... _Offworld_." She commented.

But Jaesa just laughed. "It's a very _good_ idea...I always thought this place needed livening up."

Avie's input to the conversation was an evil cackle taught to her by Tali, whose grin widened as she spoke. "What are we waiting for, then? Time for some _real_ fun!"

The three Sith women ran down the sands towards the K'lor'slug corpses, with a cackling Tali leading the way. "Okay, This is how we have some fun..." She grinned, demonstrating on one of the dead creatures. The animal sprang into life, flailing its rotting claws and, as it gained control of its body and Tali gained control of its mind, it began to shuffle towards the Academy.

There was a delighted outburst of demented laughter from the other two Sith, and they joined in with Tali's antics. Soon, an army of undead K'lor'slugs was heading for the Academy. Tali knew they would be easy for the Sith inside to defeat, and she didn't actually _want_ the other Sith dead right now, but it would be fun to watch, and she could introduce the younger Sith in her care to the art of Force controlling and Sith Warfare.

She giggled inanely at her thoughts as she and the other Sith strolled casually along the sand after their army. Ahead of them, they could already see, hear, and sense chaos ensuing, much to their pleasure. The Academy's guards would normally deal with it, but it would appear that, by some coincidence that Tali found most pleasing, today was the day Harkun had decided to take his newly combat-trained class on a 'field trip' of sorts.

When he heard distant but worrying laughter, he looked up from yelling at a student who tried to point out the army behind him, only to see the Broodmother of the formerly slaughtered K'lor'slugs, still under Tali's control, looming over him. He usually avoided going outside the Academy and hadn't seen, let alone fought, a K'lor'slug in years. "What in Emperor's name is-" He stared in shock as the beast swiped at him.

As he ducked down, he spotted the approaching army. "K'lor'slugs, up here? What the Force is...?" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the grinning Emperor's Wrath walking towards him. "I should have known...AGGHHH!" The K'lor'slug Broodmother had scooped him up in her claws and was dragging the flailing Overseer towards her mouth, watched by three smirking Sith, and a number of mildly amused, if slightly terrified students.

After a few minutes, he managed to use the Force to free himself, just as the Imperial guards saw the K'lor'slugs coming up the sand dunes and began shooting them down. Their army had soon fallen, but the Sith weren't overly bothered. As Tali later said, they could easily have fun with them again in the future.

No doubt they would have the motive to do so, since Harkun's disapproval amused Tali, and made her seriously consider the idea of a prank Kaggath.


	10. The Many Uses Of Sith Artefacts

Tali Quinn was growing in confidence now that she had witnessed first hand Avrria's newly prospering chaos-causing abilities, and with her growing confidence in Avie, came a growing number of mischievous schemes.

Currently, the Sith was sitting at her table with her apprentice Jaesa. It was late on Korriban, and the young Sith relative in question had headed to bed, and now the two elder Sith were, thanks to Tali's evil mind, conjuring up ideas for what they were referring to as an 'Evil Sith Kaggath of Pranks' against...Well, everyone in the Academy who they currently disliked, but primarily against Avrria's instructor, Overseer Harkun.

So far, the 'plans' included throwing rotten fruit at him and stealing his Lightsaber and replacing it was a stick, but just Jaesa opened her mouth to make another suggestion, Tali's Holoprojector lit up with a loud chiming sound.

The Sith Lady sighed and answered. The Holographic image of Darth Nox greeted her with a grin. "Tal, I kind of need a favour..." She began 'innocently'.

Tali raised a single red eyebrow curiously. "Oh? Now what, Kit?" She enquired.

Kitty Zalia-Revel-Kallig-Nox shrugged. "It's really not that much of a big deal, but it saves me the hassle of coming to Korriban myself."

The last thing anybody on the planet wanted was Kitty dropping in, but Tali wasn't committing until she was sure what Kitty's idea of a 'favour' was, so she just waited for the other Sith to elaborate. "It's only one little Holocron..." Kitty began, attempting to look innocent.

 _She's definitely up to something,_ Tali thought to herself. "Which Holocron?" She asked, curious to see if she could figure out her Sith friend's plans _before_ the trouble began.

"Well, any you find on the way are also greatly appreciated!" Kitty grinned cheerfully, "But the one I'm looking for is _this!"_ She pressed a button somewhere and another Holoimage appeared beside her, showing a glowing pyramid. "It's in the tomb of Ajunta Pall...somewhere. Some silly old Sith lost it in there." Kitty explained.

Ooh...An idea occurred to Tali. _That,_ Tali decided with a grin, would be a perfect excuse to take Avie off grave-robbing again, which, last time, had led to some fun chaos. "No problem!" She beamed at her fellow Sith, instantly brushing off concern over Kitty's 'plan'.

The Holographic Sith grinned back. "Great! Well...I'll leave you to it and go then! Bye!" As abruptly as she had interrupted them, Kitty vanished. The troublesome but somewhat confused Emperor's Wrath turned back to her apprentice.

"Well, now Lady Weirdo has gone," She laughed to herself as she joked about her friend, "Any ideas? After all...Finding some silly Holocron can't take that long."

Jaesa smirked. "As a matter of fact, I _do_ have an idea, and it's brilliant." She declared in a decidedly smug tone.

Tali joined in with the smirking. "Oh? Do tell!" She said, delighted at the concept of more mischief.

"So, you know in the graves there are a surprisingly high number of worthless but potentially projectile urns and such?" Jaesa pointed out, giggling a little at her own idea.

Tali didn't get to be Emperor's Wrath by being slow on the uptake and was already cackling as she began plotting out how her apprentice's idea could be easily put into operation the next morning.

"Wakey, wakey, time for trouble-makey!" Avrria heard someone chanting as she blinked open her olive-green eyes. Jaesa was leaning over her bed with a big grin on her face. She rubbed her eyes and considered smacking the other Sith with a pillow as Jaesa tried to pull her out of bed. "C'mon, Master Tal and I have some great, fun, Sithy plans for today!" The Sith Apprentice insisted in a sing-song tone as she yanked Avie's arm.

Hearing that, Avrria finally motivated herself to crawl out of bed. "Oh?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It involves violence, so it's going to be entertaining..." Jaesa told her, still grinning in a slightly worrying manner as the two young Sith made their way upstairs to Tali's quarters, where a concerned Malavai was watching Tali, who, since Vette had decided it was best not to stay on Korriban, was making her own breakfast. Seeing Tali with a knife was intimidating at the best of times, but things weren't going her way, so she had resorted to threatening the loaf of bread as she stabbed at it, trying to slice it up.

Eventually, after some intervention from Malavai, breakfast was eaten and the day's plans explained to Avie, with excessive cackling from Tali and Jaesa, so the three Sith decided it was time to head off.

When they reached the tomb again, Tali and Jaesa, clearly enjoying their 'fun' plans, skipped cheerfully inside and began cutting up beasts inside. Avrria paused, rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "Well, why not? I'm getting quite good at this, anyway." She decided, before charging down the steps after them, startling some Imperial troops who were inside fending off K'lor'slugs, despite Tali pointing out that 'the professional slaughterers' were here now to handle it for them.

The troops were most surprised when their Sergeant took his helmet off for a moment and got hit on the ear by a claw that Avrria had cut off a K'lor'slug. "Oopsie!" The young Sith giggled.

Tali laughed at the startled soldiers. "And that, my... _friends_ , is what happens if you stand around trying to steal kills from Sith Lords. Now, unless you've seen a Holocron round here, or you want to become K'lor'slug bait, I advise you to beat it." She told them in a superior tone. The majority of them legged it immediately, but one of them didn't.

Tali and Jaesa simultaneously fixed the brave or incredibly stupid man with hard glares, while Avie continued cutting through the beasts. "You have five seconds to give me a _very_ good reason for not getting the hint." Tali told the trooper.

"That Holocron thing you mentioned...I think I might have seen it..." He explained nervously.

Her Lightsaber blade swung a little closer to the end of his nose. _"Where?!"_ The Sith demanded.

Worried about Tali's temper and her swishing Lightsaber blade in such close proximity to his face, the Imperial quickly spat out an answer, nervously backing up against the wall and lobbing a datapad with a map on at them. Jaesa grabbed it quickly and began skimming over it.

"...B-But you'll _die_ in there!" The soldier added. That gabbled remark, unfortunately for him, drew Tali's attention, which had shifted to the map, back to him.

The Sith narrowed her brown eyes into a menacing glare. "Are you calling _us_ as weak as _you_ _?_ " Tali asked aggressively, whirling her Lightsaber back towards him. He tried to back away but ended up walking into the wall, jabbering fearfully as Avrria finished cutting up the K'lor'slugs and the three Sith all turned on him. Jaesa muttered something about slicing his limbs off, but Tali just brought her blade up against, stabbing him in the face.

"Right, now that's sorted, where to?" The Dark Lady grinned, turning back to her two companions. Jaesa mulled over the datapad's map again, checking the way carefully. "The Holocron we're looking for is _that_ way." She explained, pointing. "Then there's more artefacts and some less valuable stuff in the next two rooms." She added.

"Alright, to the Holocron!" Tali cheerfully called out, gesturing with her Lightsaber, causing the other two to dodge rapidly. The Sith laughed off the near-fatal incident and ran off with a chilling battle cry. Jaesa and Avrria looked at each other, then shrugged and ran after Tali emitting their only shrill yelps and whirling their weapons as they went.

They returned about three hours later, all carrying assorted things that they had raided. Some were actual artefacts and others were just things that hadn't been nailed down. Tali was smugly waving the main Holocron around. "I'm glad we got to this. _Much_ too important to leave festering in a tomb." She decided as they emerged, blinking, into Korriban's sunlight once more.

Jaesa nodded, fiddling with a small, sharp-edged but rather ugly statue of a long dead Zabrak Sith. "Some of the other stuff isn't bad either. This, for instance, would make an excellent weapon."

"Yeah, and these urns look like they'd fly quite well...Y'know if someone dropped them down the stairs." Avrria suggested, smirking.

"Whenever our enemies are passing..." Jaesa added, cackling.

"That," A certain lunatic redheaded Dark Lady, usually know as Tali Quinn, interrupted, "Sounds like a fun way to spend this afternoon."

True to her word, Tali disappeared into her quarters and re-emerged with "picnic lunch", consisting mostly of cakes, and sat down beside her apprentice and her young relative, at the top of the stairs with a pile of worthless urns and artefacts, or as the three Sith had begun calling them, 'ammo'.

Avrria was dangling over, watching people pass. "Well?" Jaesa asked impatiently. "Anyone who'd make a good target?" She questioned, holding up the small statue.

"Well..." Avie leant over again. "I think that's Jird from my class. He's the one Tali strangled." She pointed out a Mirialan boy, seeming quite amused by the memory of their last encounter.

"You mean the one who laughed at you? Drop it, Jaesa!" Tali added her own opinion sharply. Jaesa gleefully complied, letting the statue fly over the edge and strike the Mirialan's head with a resounding thwack, breaking into pieces. Jird shouted a Mirialan curse as he rubbed a lump on his head, looking up for the source. Avrria ducked back, leaving him confused and very annoyed. He stormed off in the direction of the medical bay to get the lump sorted.

As soon as he was gone, there was an outburst of cackling and high-fiving among the troublemakers.

After the excitement had died down, Tali looked back at Avie expectantly. "Anyone else?" She asked curiously.

The young Sith grinned and nodded, pointing towards a Chiss Apprentice who was meditating in front of a monument directly below them. "Didn't she call you a stuck up Jedi Bitch last week, Jaesa?"

Jaesa took a look over the edge too, nodded grimly, and selected a large urn containing the bones of some mental old Sith's enemy. She smirked, mouthed, "Bombs away!" At her partners in crime, and released it. It whistled through the air and shattered against the side of the monument, showering the Chiss girl in bones. She let out a shrill squeal and jumped up, disturbing her master and causing a loud argument to ensue between the Sith.

Another burst of cackling began, only to be interrupted by Harkun, who had chosen a bad time to be passing by their picnic area. "What in the Emperor's name is going on here?" He demanded, staring at them in confused annoyance.

"A picnic." Tali informed him calmly, while Jaesa and Avrria traded glances. "A better question would be why can't you mind your own business?" She asked, causing him to look distinctly outraged and open his mouth to reply.

But Tali's question was never answered, because Jaesa and Avie took it upon themselves to pelt him with the remaining artefacts, causing him to run off, cursing at them in every language he knew.

The Sith Lady beside them smirked, polished off the last tray of cakes, and declared that "A hilarious ending to a day well spent."

Which, unfortunately for the rest of the Academy's occupants, meant it would probably happen again.


	11. Party Time!

The Sith academy had been strangely free of chaos for the last three weeks. This was mainly because Tali Quinn, Emperor's Wrath and local trouble causer in chief, had cheerfully announced that she was going on holiday, by which she meant the population of Corellia had finally found the 'send all complaints to Tali Quinn, Sith Academy, Korriban' label that Jaesa had stitched into all of Vette's clothes. So now Tali knew where Vette had retreated to for the time being, and some annoyed Corellians had sent her some mail messages she considered _highly_ impolite. It was unknown whether she was taking a long time because she was killing locals, having trouble collecting Vette or actually going on holiday.

Without Tali, there had been just two incidents: Jaesa had concealed herself behind a statue of the Emperor in one of the classrooms and had only popped her head out when Harkun's back was turned to pull faces, resulting in much amusement and later, the two young Sith had persuaded one of the guards that there was a giant angry Wookie loose in the Academy thus getting all classes cancelled for ages.

However, they were now incredibly bored without Tali's new prank ideas and ways of Force-Choking them out of any potential trouble. It was such a serious predicament that Avrria was actually _attending_ her lessons. They had agreed to meet up at lunch time in what Jaesa had decided were _her_ quarters until Tali came back, where they were going to discuss plans and potential solutions.

Despite the lack of entertainment, Avrria Revel was seemingly in a very good mood when she eventually arrived at their agreed meeting place and a much more surly Jaesa glowered at her, "What's up with your face? You're not supposed to have fun unless its according to plan!" The Sith Apprentice protested.

"But I've come up with the perfect idea!" Avie began to explain, "We're going to have a party...Great opportunity for something to go wrong, right?"

Jaesa's eyes lit up with glee, "Go on..." She encouraged.

"Well, apparently our first actual trial is tomorrow, then the day after, we're having a party. Probably because someone's going to die..." The acolyte noted pleasantly, "And since Harkun's organising it, it will be a terrible party. So it's up to _us_ to make it fun!" She added with a grin.

"Good job _I'm_ here then!" A familiar voice noted smugly from the doorway behind them. Tali stepped past Avie, picked up Jaesa's untouched sandwich off the table and bit into it with a grin. "Now what's all this about?"

"I know I said I didn't want to get involved with your plans, but I do love a good party!" Vette chimed in as she followed Tali into the room. Malavai also emerged from behind them and came inside, but merely sighed at their enthusiastic troublemaking.

Jaesa and Avrria, on the other hand, looked delighted at their return. "Auntie Tal!" Avie yelled, running over and hugging Tali happily. Jaesa gave all the returnees a cheery wave, not even bothered about Tali's food stealing antics. Now the planning could really start...

Malavai retreated to a different room as a committee of cackling Sith, accompanied by Vette, formed around the table. Tali took another bite out of the sandwich and declared that _she_ was going take over the organisation of the party because 'she could and she was better at it.' She didn't bother saying when she intended to tell Harkun this, too engrossed in her plans. By the end of the day, the Sith Lady had already proposed a disco ball, several dubious and possibly criminal 'friends' as 'honorary guests', and had roped Vette and Jaesa into offering all attendees dancing and singing lessons. Avrria was just sitting in the corner wondering if she should regret her decision yet or not.


End file.
